binghamtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Excursions
Driving for less than two hours Go West *OWEGO -- Quaint square and downtown in this village on the Susquehanna (Go west on NY17/I86) **Yearly Strawberry Festival, June. **IBM-Owego here produced crucial elements enabling US space exploration and moon landings. **Tioga County is birthplace of John D. Rockefeller. *http://www.corning.com/ Corning *ELMIRA - Long home to author Samuel Clemens(Mark Twain) **Elmira College, now co-ed, formerly all female. ***visit Samuel Clemens' study, there preserved! **Samuel Clemens grave in Woodlawn Cemetery **Clemens Center for the Performing Arts, downtown. **"HELLMIRA" - The Northern town with a Civil War past, Woodlawn Cemetery contains graves of Confederate POWs who died in Elmira, "the North's Andersonville." **Early movie maker Hal Roach was from Elmira; visit his grave, also in Woodlawn. **Newtown Battlefield State Park - just east of present Elmira is site of Revolutionary clash of Indian forces led by Iroquois (Mohawk) British Col. Joseph Brant, vs the expedition of American Gen'ls Sullivan and Clinton which broke British and Iroquois hold on the American western frontier. Kiosks help visitors survey the valley battle. Bring a picnic lunch. Nice view. *http://www.nysparks.state.ny.us/parks/info.asp?parkID=91 Allegany State Park Go North *Finger Lakes Region **Many great NYS Wineries offer tours ...and samples! *ITHACA - on Cayuga Lake. Try a dinner cruise from the marina or visit a local winery **Cornell University ***Cornell Gardens **Ithaca College **Robert Treman State Park, upper and lower parks. **Buttermilk Falls State Park **http://www.grassrootsfest.org/Trumansburg/ Grassroots Festival *Syracuse **Syracuse University **Carousel Mall **Syracuse Hancock Field, airport. *WHITNEY POINT **Greek Peak Skiing **Crappie Derby **Dorchester Park - on the Reservoir(picnicking, swimming, fishing, hiking, sailing) **Upper Lisle Park - on the reservoir(camping) * http://www.howecaverns.com Howe Caverns * Chittenango Falls ** Home of author L.Frank Baum, visit the OZ Museum! * Canestota **Stop at the US Boxing Hall of Fame! Go South *Harford Township *The Poconos (sorta south) *SCRANTON - home to anthracite!(south on I81) **Anthracite Coal Mine Tour, delve into subterranean PA like miners did! **Steamtown National Monument -a railfan dream, museum, shops in operation, and a steam-train ride available here. Go see "Big Boy"! **Hotel and restaurant occupy magnificently refurbished headquarters station of the D.L. & W. Railroad - downtown Scranton! Must see! **Steamtown Mall, near Steamtown, downtown Scranton,handy shopping,eating. **The University of Scranton **Travel USRt6 east from I81 to Eynon PA for varied outlet shopping. **Wilkes Barre-Scranton Airport, Avoca PA. Go East *COOPERSTOWN (from Binghamton take I-88 towards Albany) **Museum of NYS Historical Society ***Life masks of Founding Fathers and much more in author James Fenimore Cooper's manse on beautiful Otsego Lake! **Farmers' Museum - Wild old NYS and the "Cardiff Giant" **Baseball Hall of Fame - Whitey Ford and Billy Martin lived in Greater Binghamton. **The O-Te-Sa-Ga Inn - 1OO year old hotel in the American grand style. Pamper yourself like the baseball greats do during Hall of Fame Induction week! Hotel and golf right on Otsego Lake *DEPOSIT (from Binghamton, take 17/I-86) **Deposit, named for the place in the river where lumberjacks deposited their trees, before floating them down the river, hosts the annual Lumberjack Festival. *http://news.surfwax.com/venues/files/Monticello_Raceway.html Monticello Raceway *Catskill Mountains (from Binghamton take NY17/I86 towards New York) **NY's Dutch heritage names these emerald jewels for hiking, camping, trout fishing! **Slide Mountain Just get outa town Fly! from our airport http://www.cityofbinghamton.com/travel.htm Binghamton Regional Airport Parking (607)763-4456 ; Reservations (607)763-4471 or drive to Syracuse first Syracuse Airport or to Ithaca to take Northwest Airlines flight http://www.flyithaca.com/ Ithaca Tompkins Regional Airport Take a bus! *http://www.greyhound.com/ Greyhound Lines Inc. *http://www.shortlinebus.com/index.html Shortline Coach USA Get a ride!